Carly, Teen Hydra Agent
by iapetus999
Summary: Carly Richards, a teen with hidden powers, is brought up believing in the forces of Evil. When her first real assignment goes horribly wrong and she faces an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., she must make a choice-betray Hydra, or betray her own family. Mostly OC's, an AOS coming.
1. Chapter 1-Carly

_Author's Notes_

This is based on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the general Marvel Universe, specifically Avengers. Marvel retains all rights to their characters. Carly Richards is my own creation, not based on any character I'm aware of. I hope you like her! Reviews are extremely welcome and encouraged, even correction to the canon.

Language: PG

Triggers: Mild comic-book violence, mother/daughter conflict, some captivity, sexual innuendo (teen stuff), guns

**Chapter One**

Carly Richards was no ordinary sixteen-year-old. "Special" was what they called people like her. In fact, her whole family was "special." Not in that ordinary sense of "special," but in that "special" sense of "special." You know. _Super_.

You see, her family—what was left of it—was part of a secret society bent on world domination (you know the one), and Carly has just received her first assignment. She stared at the crisp white paper with its embossing of a skull surrounded by tentacles. Whenever you received a missive from High Command, you obeyed.

Or you died.

Now, kids nowadays are taught to choose good over evil, to do the right thing, to be kind and generous. Carly had been instructed in these things as well, but only as a cover. Always smile. Always be kind. And when no one's looking, steal. Cheat. Scheme. She looked around the study of her lavish house outside of Richmond, VA, not a single item not ill-gotten.

Outwardly, Carly looked the all-American kid, blonde hair, pretty face, decent figure. She did the sports, the sweet-16 parties, the gossip, the selfies. But at home, she didn't Facebook or Tumblr much. She hacked. She spammed. She learned to use illegal weapons. She created catalogs of false personas, created outfits and looks for herself. She even created a costume, a red-and-blue vision with a mask. Wild Bird she called it, a small beak on her mask. Never had worn it.

The ensemble would work a whole lot better if she could fly. Flight seemed like the best super-power. Too bad all she had was stupid super-strength. Everyone had super-strength nowadays. Supposedly her "true" powers would manifest someday, and she'd find out what that serum she'd gotten as a baby was for. As long as it didn't give her a giant head or tentacles or lobster claws. A bigger bust might be nice. Super skin. Wings.

But alas, no other talents had presented themselves yet, so Carly resigned herself to just being a somewhat strong girl in an pretty evil organization.

Carly scanned the paper again, fingers tracing the lines. It wasn't like she hadn't hoped and prayed for a chance to prove herself, show her loyalty, do some bad things for the Cause. After all, she'd just gotten her driver's license, without taking the test. Actually, she'd gotten a bunch of licenses, different names, different states, same picture. Passports too. She lifted the mission outline and looked at the tickets underneath. The Governor's Youth Ball. Swankiest party in all Virginia, all her primping and preening about to be put to the test.

Except—what the paper suggested she do—

Carly had pledged her life to the Cause, to the glorious future where the right kind of people ruled the planet. Gone would be the government and democracy, replaced by the fist and raw power. Woe to any who resisted.

Why must her body went along with that? Seduction? Her? But sacrifices were to be made, and she had made the blood oath. No going back now. Curses. She was evil, better get used to it.

She eyed the box on the floor. A dress. Weapons to hide in her sleeves and stockings. Stuff for…later. Interrogation equipment. False evidence. Hidden cameras. Truth serum. Poison.

A hand landed on her shoulder and Carly reflexively snatched it and almost hacked her mom in the throat with her other hand.

"Carly!"

Carly relaxed, blood pumping in her ears. "Sorry, Mom. Don't sneak up on me, okay?"

Mom nodded. Mom still had her looks, something Carly admired. Mom had her own missions, leaving Carly hiding under her sheets, wondering if she'd ever see Mom again. Like how she never saw Dad again. But Mom always returned.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

Carly sighed. "I guess."

Mom slapped Carly's face. "You don't _guess_. You _know_. This is your first assignment and you _won't_ mess it up."

Carly touched her face. It stung. One move and Mom would be on the floor, writhing. She had no idea how far Carly's super-strength had developed, but Carly saw the look in Mom's eyes. It wasn't anger. It was fear. "I'm sorry, Momma, I'll do good, I promise. I'll make you proud."

Mom relaxed a trifle. Carly hated this feeling, had all her life, of letting Mom down, a curling fear that gripped her guts.

"No, I'm sorry." Mom took Carly's head and kissed her cheek. "I…I just don't want to lose you."

Carly had no choice. She slapped her own mother. Hard. Not super-hard, but enough. "You listen to me. You will stop your blubbering. I have an assignment. We've pledged our lives to the Cause, and you will not fall apart on me."

Carly hated this more than anything, to see Mom weak, uncertain. Mom hadn't be strong with Father, only to have him disappear. Carly didn't know what really happened, but sometimes she wondered what hand Mom had in Dad's disappearance. Hopefully, he had given his life in service of the Cause, but sometimes she wondered if he had just left them. Because of Mom. Or worse.

Because of Carly. Of what he had done to her.

The thought gave her a taste of raw aspirin in her mouth. She walked over and hugged her mother. They embraced, the unsaid parts of their lives hanging over them like a bitter cloud.

"Yes. Okay, let's get you dressed. We don't have much time."


	2. Chapter 2-Becky

**Chapter Two**

Carly checked herself one last time in the mirror. Purpley dress, check. Makeup, check. Integrated taser, check. Computer-readout contacts, not check. "Base connect engage," she spoke. The contacts blipped to life, a readout scrawled over her vision. She would never see the engagement team, working in a van blocks away. They would text messages into her eyes, and she could whisper into her sleeve or tap certain spots on her palm to reply.

Off to the Capitol. She walked down the stairs, her mom at the bottom clasping her hands, eyes full of pride. Or fear. She adjusted Carly's dress.

"Your first assignment," she said, voice full of emotion. "Your dad would have been proud."

Mom might as well have kicked a knife into her gut. Dad disappeared one day, no note, nothing. Carly hated the rumors, the ones that said terrible things about him, like he'd betrayed them. Bullpox. No, if he was alive, he'd have found a way, something subtle, a strange envelope in the mail, a gift at Xmas. Anything. No, he was either dead or in some deep hole. He'd missed all her best years at the Secret Academy, besting all the other cadets, always with top marks.

Not that top marks were something to be proud of. It meant you outwitted and tricked your classmates, stabbed them in the back, and found ways to threaten the instructors. Cheating was awarded, treachery applauded. For graduation, she set off smoke bombs that cleared the ceremony, her crowning achievement. She'd hated every minute of it, and knew every one of her fellow cadets would try to screw her over some day. Well, let them try. Besides, she'd worn a mask the whole time. Good luck trying to find her real identity.

Carly pushed Mom away. "I've got to go." So echoed her driver through her eyeball.

As she reached for the door, it rang. She glanced at Mom. Mom nodded and drew her gun, backing up a step. Totally not protocol, coming to the door. Carly was never to make direct contact with the driver.

Carly tapped the monitor and viewed her porch through the camera. A giant pair of lips greeted her, coming from a face surrounded with frizzy yellow hair. "Becky?"

Dammit. How did Becky always choose the worst times to come over?

"It's me!" said the tinny voice and prominent lips through the monitor.

"Get off the chair and stop smooching our camera."

Becky pouted but scooted off. "Fine. Let me in. I have 'new-ews'." She said the word like she was dangling a chocolate double truffle. Carly knew it meant juicy gossip about someone in high school. But not now, not with a car waiting and a van full of agents texting 'get rid of her.'

Carly opened the door a crack. "Hey Becky. I can't really—

Becky barged in like she saw cake. "OMGerd. Look at you. Who's picking you up? Where are you going? You look so awesy."

Carly sighed. Becky—she wasn't an 'assignment' like the one tonight, but Becky was a special task. Mission: turn Becky into an asset. Carly understood it as 'sidekick'. Wasn't a pretty thing, though. It meant Becky would be the fall guy (girl) for Carly's nefarious plans. First goal: corruption. Turn Becky into a criminal. But damn if that wasn't impossible. Tried to get her to shoplift. Becky just laughed as if it were a game, even returned some of Carly's goods. Tried to get her involved with guys. Becky just held their hands. Hacking? Wound up fixing the grades that Carly had messed with, thinking the teacher had just entered it wrong. WTF. No matter how much Carly tried to mess with Becky's head, the girl just laughed it off. Curses.

"Well?" Becky stood there, hands on hips.

Carly looked back. Mom stowed the gun and rolled her eyes, then slunk away. Mom didn't like Becky, thought she was a goody, not a great influence on a future evildoer.

Carly sighed. "Fine. I scored some tickets to the Governor's Ball."

"What?! No…ways! Who are you taking? Tell me please please please."

Becky was an excellent groveler. Another sigh escaped. "No one. Wasn't time. I just got these today."

"Wha?" Becky looked stricken. "You're going stag? To the biggest party in forevs? What have I done? Where have I failed?"

Great. Melodrama. Last thing Carly needed. But a seed of an idea took shape, the evilness in her mind taking over, just like an evil mastermind's mind should. Becky could be unwitting wingman to an evil plot. And then, if Becky found out what Carly'd done…it might be enough to break her. "Say, it would be a shame to let this extra ticket go to waste."

"I already have my phone out, seeing who's free tonight. I won't let you down."

Carly put a hand on Becky's phone. "I meant you, silly. A couple girls out on the town, dancing under the Governor's nose—"

"Eaiiiaaa! I heart you I heart you I heart you."

Becky jumped into Carly's arms, arms stronger than they should be thanks to the secret serum. Carly wasn't Captain America or Hulk strong, maybe just man-strong. She didn't want to become a freak. Her organization thrived in the shadows…for now.

Becky stopped and slid down, her face a mess. "But I have nothing to wear!"


	3. Chapter 3-Lance

**A/N** Followers! Yay! Thanks for your support!

**Chapter Three**

Twenty minutes later, they were in the secret stealth towncar, Becky stuffing herself into her dress that they had grabbed from her house in a whirl. Carly had her secret phone out that looked just like an iPhone but was far from it, urgently texting her superiors who viewed the addition of Becky as a serious breach of protocol.

"You look like you're about to bite your phone," said Becky who'd moved on to makeup. "Is it your mom again?"

"Yeah," said Carly. One lie was as good as another. "Doesn't want me out too late."

"Well, I can make sure of that," said Becky. "Don't forget our Calc test tomorrow."

"Jeez, thanks, Second Mom."

Ugh. Tests. Why do this pretense of high school when she knew what she was going to do with her life? Claw and scratch and steal her way up the echelons of her evil organization. Why did she need AP Calculus for that? Or gym? She trained hours a day before school. She knew everything she needed to know.

Carly opened the file on their mission parameters while the towncar bumped and churned its way to the Governor's Mansion, driver hidden and silent. Might even be a robot up there.

"What are you looking at?" Before Carly could stop her, Becky was next to her, staring at the screen. "Holy hecklers, is that Lance Conrad, the governor's son?"

Carly had to make a quick decision. Always think of a lie, something close to the truth, but not quite. "It's this app I found. A party app. For these kinds of events. Like spin the bottle, but for real. People enter who's attending the party, and it gives you assignments. Dares. Whoever gets the most points 'wins' the party."

"What did you get?"

Carly smiled. "Lance, duh. Says here my 'mission' is to get him alone in a room. Extra points if I get a kiss." Which was sort of her mission anyways. Not to kiss him, though. Unless it helped. "Here's something fun. Says here that Lance has a super power. Apparently he was bitten by a radioactive elephant in a lab, and he has extra strength and double weight."

"Tee hee. Right. Ooh. I want a mission and a super power too. What's the app called?"

Damn. Should have thought of that. Stall. "Um. Where is it?" Carly made a pretense of searching her phone. Finally, she got clearance. "Oh yeah. Wasn't in the app store. You have to download it from a link. I'll forward it to you."

Soon, Becky was off in her own world, reading about a mission that had her imagining some made-up assignment to seduce some random attendee who had the super ability to name every ingredient in a bowl of soup. "This is going to be the best party ever."

Carly read up on her real mission—how to corral a boy with elephantine strength and turn him over to her masters for examination. It was risky, but simple. She subtly checked the vials tied to her hip under her dress.

The car stopped. The ball! The whole estate glowed with twirling spotlights. Fancy cars battled each other to reach the curb and the red carpet. Carly couldn't deny the excitement that shivered her veins. Her first real assignment, her first foray into the world of evil deeds. What could go wrong?

They walked arm-in-arm up the broad staircase and into the main mansion, right into the ballroom with buzzed with noise and bubbled with streamers and flowers. The floor flooded full of mingling guests, all in tuxedos and gowns. Chandeliers hung above, windows revealed a lit patio, and tables featured sparkly silverware. The stage featuring a swanky jazz trio and a podium for speakers with the Virginia state seal on it, some Amazon chick standing over a dead king. Nice. Prophetic?

All Carly saw was opportunity. The punchbowl lay unguarded, great for psychoactive drugs. The Governor Himself sat at a secluded table, a knife-slice away from dying for his state. Flammable curtains. Steak knives for throwing. Vents for smoke bombs.

But none of that mattered right now. There he stood, Lance, perhaps the selfsame Elephant Boy, reputed to have saved the Madison Bridge from falling, to have fought Sergeant Sliver to a draw, to have taken Tae Kwon Do lessons in the same classroom as Steve Rogers. That is, if Lance really was the Man of Tusks. The nails digging into her arm from Becky told her everything she needed to know: Lance was gorgeous, a hunky hulk with ivory teeth who stole Carly's breath. Carly's knees wobbled ungracefully as she studied him, arms all bulgy, chest all puffy. Damn. Now she felt all girly. And why shouldn't she? Who says you can't be evil and have fun too? Isn't that the point of evil? Otherwise, it was just work, and if was going to spend her life working, she might as well just study and go to college and get a normal job and get married and have kids and grow old and die according to some plan society laid out for her.

Evil seemed like such a natural choice. It was fun. And when she ruled Earth, it would all be fun, every minute of every day. She snuck a peek back at the governor. He could be corrupted. What if were to be seen in a compromising position with a 16-year-old kid? Hmm, problem was that she didn't want her picture plastered all over newspapers. Or have some creepy old dude anywhere near her, even with her powers. Shadows. Always operate in the shadows. No, she needed to appear the wholesome kid, like Becky, until it was time to strike.

An usher led them to their table for the evening. All the other kids at the table were couples. Except one. Lance. Becky's grip redoubled.

"Hey," said Lance, glancing at Carly. Did his eyes linger? They seemed to brush up and down her dress and what little cleavage she had featured. She crossed her arms but put on a social smile. All the other couples introduced themselves. Scholarship kids from nearby schools, some candidates for military, their dates. Bios scrolled across Carly's contacts, highlighting each of them.

Becky elbowed her in the ribs and nodded at Lance. Carly had gotten distracted with all the scrolling, and totally missed Lance's question to her. "Hmm?"

"What brings you here? Scholarship?"

"Uhh." Damn. Not prepared again. She'd been studying all the details for tonight, she'd forgotten her own bio. "We're just friends."

"Of?"

Lance didn't even twitch. "The governor. Your dad. Our families go way back."

"Then how come I've never heard of you?"

Uh-oh. Carly tried smiling. Agents in the truck were no help. Every eye on the table was on her. Shadows Schmadows. "We were overseas. Just got back to the states."

"Oh? Where?"

Dude was good. Interest? Suspicion? The questioning gave her a nervous quiver in her leg, and her fingers crept toward a throwing blade. "Paris?"

"_Sont toutes les filles de Paris jolie comme vous?_"

"_Sont tous les garçons de la Virginie aussi ennuyeux que vous?"*_

Lance finally smiled. "Nice. Love that place." Finally, lunky elephant sat, as did everyone else.

Carly almost collapsed but kept her composure. Interrogation, no problem. Subtle questioning, where nuance was everything and subtext ruled, well, not her strongest asset. Lance was as sharp as his name. Smart as an elephant, and seemed to only have eyes for her. Sure, she'd been the object of boy's attention plenty of times, but this was almost uncomfortable. He suspected something. Damn prep. Why couldn't she have gotten a scholarship or something instead of this lame story?

* * *

* "Are the the girls in Paris as pretty as you?"  
"Are all the boys in Virginia as annoying as you?"  
-Would love better translations! Post in a review or PM me!


	4. Chapter 4-Larry

_A/N_. **Carly's on her first assignment for Hydra-Contact Elephant Boy at the Governor's Ball and bring him in.**  
Yay for followers. Would love reviews!

**Chapter Four**

Some kids wandered over to the table, friends of Lance's Carly supposed, and pulled his attention away.

"OMGerd," breathed Becky, leaning into Carly. "You two are like practically dating. And when the hell were you going to tell me you once lived in Paris? I am so jelly right now I could melt."

Carly grinned guiltily. There was a lot Becky didn't know. "It was more like a summer vacation. Have you found your target yet?"

"Hmm." Becky checked her app and scanned the room. "There. Back corner. All alone."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go. Scoot!"

"But—

"I won't let them miss your plate. Now hurry so you can get back for the food."

Finally, she was alone. Phase 1 of Operation Footstomp complete. She was in, passed the sniff test, and had made contact with her target.

After a few minutes of polite convo, asking schools and cities and whatnot, Carly slid out of her chair and sidled over to Lance who had just said bye to his friends.

"Hey," she said, coy as she could be.

"Hey." He batted his deep grey eyes at her in a withering gaze.

"Just wondering. I don't know anyone here but my friend Becky, and she's already run off, the big flirt. I was just hoping you could maybe introduce me around. You look like someone who knows a lot of people."

"Uh." He looked at the table, where breadsticks awaited. "Sure?"

Carly made sure Lance took her arm in his. She turned her charm up to 11. Eye contact. Body position. Her clothes were specially designed to radiate heat, although it left her a bit chilled. But to him, she'd feel warm. Positive facial expression, childlike and trusting. And of course the pheromones and other chemicals designed to supply comfort and compliance. All the right words. Gratitude. Flattery. Vulnerability. Hide in plain sight. Hopefully he'd be receptive. Right now, she was the cool new toy to show off to the room.

Carly steered him away from the Governor. No need to further question her cover story. Also, the Gov was surrounded by state officials. Only needed one to smell something foul. A uniformed dude eyed her. She clumsily dropped her purse. There. Smile stupidly. She's a bimbo. No threat there. Just another starry-eyed status seeker getting her five minutes with Richmond's most eligible boy. See? Already back at her table, Becky too. Just two gawkers in over their heads in Big Society.

Meal served. Organic veal. Was that really a thing? Wait—she was evil. _Her_ banquets would feature the actual butchering of the calf. Yeah. Let people really see where their food comes from, not from this bull-crap pretention. She'd be an honest evil. 'Cept for all the lying. But deceit was one thing, hypocrisy another. She wasn't going to be pretend-evil like these guys were pretend-good. Not a goddamn organic thing at her banquets. 100% stolen goods. That's how true evil rolls.

The banquet came to a harmless end when the Gov began speaking, all about how proud he was of the state's citizens. Blech. Look at all those boys lined up for the military, to become part of the evil empire that was the modern warfare machine with the Starks supplying the weapons. These were America's finest. All boring quarterbacks with their perfect girlfriends. Except that one over there with the long hair and unshaved face. Oh wait, he was with his boyfriend. Not going to have much luck there.

Then came all the sports and academic scholarships for VT and UV and ODU. Yawn. Carly hoped to spend her college years on missions, learning first-hand about the world. An evil Peace Corps if you will, sowing dissent and unrest around the world. She needed to get through tonight first.

Finally, dance time. A DJ kicked up tunes, tables and chairs cleared, and no more formalities. She and Becky hit the floor. The key was to look available, but not either weird or desperate. Don't put on fancy moves. Just like like a high school kid out on her first big dance. Which she practically was. A few guys joined in their little circle. Carly studied the room. Lance was aloof, sort of declining invites, sipping a cola. She couldn't approach him just yet, too obvious. Long-hair gay dude was talking with his boyfriend—more like a lover's spat, gestures and postures. Boyfriend stormed away. Dark boy looked darker.

Carly left Becky with her "assignment" which seemed to be going over well, both smiling and exchanging words in each other's ears over the din of the PA.

Long-hair boy stood with hands on his hips, biting his lip in a super-sexy way. Too bad he played for the other team…in more ways than one. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, barely acknowledging her, like she was the staff cleaning his plate.

"Plenty of more fish in the sea," she said, wincing at the line.

"If you're fishing, you're in the wrong lake," he replied. But at least he looked at her.

"Come on, dance it out."

"You trying to help me forget him?"

She snatched his hand and led him onto the dance floor. "Nah. I need your help to make the other boys jealous." Or maybe Lance. Like he'd notice.

Finally, a grin, nice white teeth. "Of you or me?"

She returned the smile. "Let's see where it goes. Name's Carly." She held out a hand.

He took it, warm and firm. "Larry. I know, not the name you'd expect from brooding gay guy."

Soon they were on the floor. He swayed with the grace of a Russian ballet dancer mixed with the best hip-hop moves. Carly kept up with her own nimble moves, part extra strength, part combat training, but now they were attracting too much attention. "Thirsty?"

"Sure." Larry led her to a table in the back corner where it was nice and dark and shadowy, as if he'd known exactly what she wanted. He left for a moment and returned with some non-spiked punch. The goodness in the room overwhelmed her at times.

"So what brings you to this soiree?" he asked. "You're not a candidate or a scholarship."

"Just a guest. Nothing special. You?"

Larry gave a wistful smile. "Marines. Officer training. Quantico. I start in a couple weeks."

Carly glanced at him. Tough assignment. "You scared?"

Larry shrugged. "Dad was one. Brother's one. Family thing."

Carly reached out and touched his hair. "Hate to see this go."

He half-smiled. "Duty calls."

Her heart went out to him. "I know what you mean. I'm kind of doing the same thing. Going to stay in the family business. It's my life. I think you'll be a great Marine."

He nodded vaguely. "Yeah, I guess."

There. Maybe a crack. A non-traditional boy, full of fears and uncertainty. "You know, if the whole Marine thing doesn't work out, there are options if you like that kind of thing."

Larry's eyes widened. "Oh? And what would you know about it?"

Carly scooted her chair closer. No need for prying ears. "Well, you've heard of organizations like Blackwater and S.H.I.E.L.D., right? My family belongs to another one. We're not mercenaries, we're not owned or supported by any government. We set our own agenda. And the best thing is that we're not a bunch of bigoted fools. We accept everyone."

"Are you making this up? Sure. Tell me all about it."

"I can set up a meeting if you want. You can name your own ticket. You want to be a Marine, we can support it. You want a foreign post, we operate in most countries. You want a harem of scantily-clad men to do your bidding…well, we're not the kind of organization that frowns on such things. We believe in the power of the individual. All we ask is allegiance."

"Ha ha. Next thing, you'll want me to say, 'Hail Hydra.' Come on, is this for real?"

His mocking stung but she brushed it off. No one on the outside really understood. It wasn't as much allegiance to an organization as much as allegiance to yourself. No limits. No government. Just pure self-interest, once you paid your dues.

"Like I said, it's just an option. You work for us, and everything is paid for. Food, lodging, education, officer training. Just like the Marines but without all the BS."

"I'll think about it."

Carly followed his eyes to where he'd been gazing for the last few minutes. "I don't know, Larry. Lance Conrad?"

"If I could just get him alone for five minutes."

"I'm thinking the same thing." They looked at each other and laughed. "You think the rumors about him are true?"

"Rumors?"

"Nevermind."

"You mean like how he's secretly Elephant Boy? Five minutes and I'd find out."

Carly's draw dropped. "Larry, you are evil."

"So are you. You're eying him same as me."

Evil. Yes. She couldn't forget her assignment.

"Well, I guess I'm going in then. Wish me luck."

"Nice meeting you, Carly."

Carly took his hand again, gazed in his eyes which held some kind of undercurrent of pain. Larry had secrets, more agonizing than just his partner preference. "You too, Larry. And don't forget what I said. Our doors are always open."


	5. Chapter 5-Elephant Boy

**A/N**: Halfway through! If you've made it this far, thanks! Your support really makes a difference. Would love to hear any thoughts you have!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

One drawback of her life choices, Carly's time was never her own. Everything she'd told Larry were the same promises told to her, but not achievable without years of sacrifice. Yeah, someday she's have her own evil empire, own some mansion built upon her evil deeds. But for now she had to play along, prove her worth and loyalty at every opportunity. Becky was still making eyes at her new friend. Good. Now to capture a moment alone with Lance. Except where the heck did Captain Elephant go? Ice gripped her at the thought he had bailed, confounding all her plans. He was just here! Curses…

An arm slipped under hers, casual, as if they really were family friends. "Having fun?" said the voice attached to the arm.

Carly almost fell into Lance's gray eyes.

"Absolutely. Love these folks. Great music. Best party eva."

"Cut the BS." His gaze lasered straight into her soul. No, too much light! Too many secrets. Too much pain. Cover it with a smile.

"Fine. Yeah. Everyone's a bit stiff. Too polite. Scholars and athletes. Intense."

"You mean just like you."

Wow. Carly smirked. "No, not like me at all. They're serious intense. I'm…intense fun. I don't care about all this hoopla."

"Then what do you care about?"

Carly had to break the gaze. She nibbled her lip. Not really the moment to tell him about her desire to break mankind free of the yokes of governments and corporations and rules. "I could tell you, but not here. Doesn't this place have anywhere private?"

Lance smiled with just the corners of his mouth. Carly could do a soul-stare too, with her lips parted, body close to his, dress pumping out heat. She touched his arm lightly with her fingertips, no pressure. There. A slight shiver. An inhalation of breath. She'd heard all about 'female persuasion' but it had never worked for her before, she usually just heard the 'get lost, kid' response whenever she tried. His head tilted to the side. "Sure. This way."

Damn, it worked! As she followed him, she watched for guards, readouts streaming in her eyes. She hoped the boys in the truck were having fun. Footstomp Phase 2 initiated, easier than she had thought. Her instructor always said she was underestimating herself. Still, she half-expected him to stop and call it off, realize she was a phony. He led her out of the hall, down some corridors, and into what looked like a study with books and a large desk with a screen and keyboard. Lance latched the door, locking them in. She had to admit to a little disappointment at the lack of evil lust in his gaze. May she'd read him wrong.

"So," Lance said, pacing around the room.

"So." Carly eyed the books, crime novels and legal texts and court documents.

Lance stopped and crossed his arms. "What are you really doing at this party, Carly? I know you snuck in. You're not on the original list, and no one's changed it. Someone hacked you into this party."

Carly looked around. No obvious cameras. No state cops about to pounce. He must want to confront her alone. Why? "Are you going to turn us in?" Maybe he was evil after all. Blackmail? She thought about what the mission profile said about using her body. No. Hell no.

"Depends," he said.

"On what?"

"On whether you tell me the truth. Right now." He put his hand on a desk phone.

"Truth?" Carly sighed. Damn boy wants answers, not touchy-feely. Where were all the evil kids? She could work with evil. Not with responsible. "Fine. I'm here to find out if you're really Elephant Boy. There's the truth. I told you my story, now you tell me yours."

Lance rolled his eyes but let go of the phone. "Cripes. There is no 'Elephant Boy' or 'Captain Elephant' or whatever. I don't know where people get that from."

"Whatever you call it, are you it…that?"

Lance paused, shook his head. "I think you better get going." He put his hand on Carly's arm to escort her from the room, but she used her extra strength to stay put.

"No. I need you to tell me."

Lance pushed harder, but Carly stuck.

"What the hell? What's going on?"

Carly grabbed Lance's hand, yanked it away from her arm and squeezed it hard. Lance yelped. She pulled him close enough to feel his elevated breathing against her forehead. "Now tell me. Do you have super powers or not?"

Lance did not look happy. "Who are you?" He pushed Carly weakly but she held.

"Super powers. Either reveal them or I break this hand." Squeezed harder.

Lance stopped his whimpering act and stood straight. He peeled Carly's fingers off his hand with fingers of iron. Definitely super. His other hand shot to Carly's throat, gripped like an angry vice. "There. Revealed. Now tell me who you are or I'll use my powers to pull the truth out of you. And you better hurry, because there are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on their way, and I bet they won't ask as nicely."


	6. Chapter 6-Powers

**A/N **Just a short one. Been thinking of a sequel, involving more of AOS and Avengers, secret weapons, more twists. Stay tuned! Thanks for the follows!

* * *

The fingers pressed, choking off air. Talk about serious-intense. If she wasn't dying she'd be thrilled—her first super-to-super fight! He might have the strength, definitely felt a notch above hers, but he hadn't had her training. Left arm up and over, knock his hand away. A punch to the exposed floating rib to cave his middle. A chop to throat to rattle his air. Lance staggered backwards. Reeling. Shocked. He gathered himself. His foot stomped the ground, shaking the room like a pile driver. Steam curled from his nostrils. His eyes turned red. What looked like longhorns popped from his head. He bellowed an animal noise, and then he charged, slamming his shoulder into Carly's gut and barreling them across the room. He pounded her into the bookcase and through the wall. They landed in a heap on the floor of some dining room, Lance on top, books and wood and nails underneath.

Carly gasped for air, her lungs crushed, her head mashed. No, wait. She could breathe okay. Head fine. No broken bones, only an ache crossing her back. No blood. Lance shook his head and the horns disappeared. He looked down at her. Carly stared at the ceiling, shocked. She'd just survived something major.

"Oh god oh god, I've killed her. Oh god." He shook her face gently and then stopped when she blinked. "Wait. You're alive? Oh Christ, what have I done?" He jumped off of her, knelt down and examined her body. "Wait. You're not hurt?"

Carly grabbed his hand, gently. He had genuine fear and concern in his eyes. No need to continue the conflict, he'd shown her everything she needed from him. And learned a few things about herself as well. Things she never should have exposed. "Well, help a girl up."

"I don't think I should move you. Let me go for help."

"No! Please. I'm fine. I'm sorry I pushed you into this. I had to know."

"I could have killed you."

"But Lance, don't you see? We are both alike. Supers."

Lance helped Carly to her feet, did his best to examine her, brushing off the splinters and drywall dust. "I don't even know what that means. No one tells me anything. They just run tests and take blood samples."

"Come." Carly led him to the table where they sat. She eyed the gaping hole in the wall, the lingering dust in the air. "If I tell you how I got my powers, will you tell me your story?"

Lance nodded. He grabbed a nearby pitcher, filled a glass with water, and downed it in one slurp. "Okay. Fine."

Carly wiped the grime off one arm. "I don't remember it, but as a little girl, I was given some kind of super serum. I never get sick or injured, and I have extra strength and speed. We're not talking Captain America abilities here, I'm just a bit better. I didn't really notice it 'til recently, but they say there could be bad side effects. Like maybe one day I wake up in the body of a walrus."

Lance actually flashed her a smile. "Sounds mysterious. And scary. You have no idea what it was?"

"Blood tests, DNA analysis, everything normal. Except the ability to be thrown through walls. Injury-resistant."

"Sorry."

Carly laid a hand on his. "That's okay. My bad. Now what about you? What's your deal?" Finally, the payoff pitch. The whole point of the mission. Who gave the governor's son his powers?

Lance shook his head. "We don't really know. A couple months ago, I got upset at something, and I literally turned into a raging bull. Lots of theories, but they think maybe I ate some steak that had been irradiated with gamma rays or something."

Carly stifled a laughed. "Wait. That's what Bruce Banner got himself into. So you're saying that you're a cow-hulk?"

"It's not funny! Yes. I have the strength of a bull. It's not totally under my control, mostly comes out during stress."

"So you're not Elephant Boy. You're…Cow Boy?"

"_Bull_ Boy, if I had to choose. But I don't want to be anything. Definitely not Steak Man."

Carly giggled. "What about Beefsteak Boy? No?" Now for the close. "Listen. I sought you out, snuck into the ball because you're different. You know what it's like. I have to hide my abilities all the time. I don't want to be labeled a freak, or have some organization like S.H.I.E.L.D. take me to a lab and dissect me. But you know, I've made some friends. They've been helping me deal with my situation. They're independent, and they're the ones who got me in here, to see you, to see what we could do for you." And to video you throwing a girl through a wall if you don't cooperate. But hopefully she wouldn't need that. "What do you say? Would you like to meet some other supers?"

Lance looked down. "Um, yeah, sure. Just like, casually?"

"Sure, we can—"

Red letters flashed across her contacts:

MISSION COMPROMISED BY S.H.I.E.L.D.

ABORT! ABORT!


	7. Chapter 7-Skye

**A/N:** The penultimate chapter! Thanks for all the follows. I hope you've enjoyed this. It's been really fun to write.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Almost instinctively, Carly zoomed into flight mode. She ripped out her contacts. They would crumble to dust in seconds. The room had windows, but she hesitated. _Becky_. If they caught Becky, she would be a fount of information. Carly had two choices: escape with Becky, or kill her. She definitely wanted to avoid the second choice, but Becky'd never hold up under interrogation. Heck, she'd just volunteer everything to be helpful. Becky was about the least evil person Carly knew.

Carly flew to the door, peeked out. No alarms. No guards. "Gotta run, Beefy." She winked to Lance. "I'll be in touch." Carly sprinted out into the hall, legs propelling her faster than a normal kid, ears and eyes alert, dress fluttering around her legs. If the control car was compromised, maybe the authorities wouldn't suspect anything at the mansion. After all, the car should have been blocks away.

Nah, they'd figure it out. Lance did.

Carly skittered into the ballroom. No sign of Becky. Did they have her? A hand grabbed her. Carly whirled around, palm-edge ready to strike. It was Larry, the long-haired-with-stubble gay Marine wannabe.

"Whoa. Everything okay? You look like a mess." The guy eyed her hair and clothes.

Carly'd forgotten all the debris that still clung to her dress. "I came with a friend. Short, curly hair. Have you seen her?" She pulled out her phone, showed Larry a selfie with Becky while she scanned the room. Becky's 'target' was there, no Becky.

"I don't know. Are you sure you're alright? You need any help?"

"I gotta go." Carly extricated herself from Larry's grasp.

Dammit dammit dammit. Bathroom? Carly stepped in. No Becky. Seconds ticked off in her mind. Did they already have her? Why the heck did Carly bring her anyways? Becky was a liability, an untrained civvy.

With a pang, she realized that she had just wanted a friend. Evildoers couldn't really afford them, and she'd convinced herself that Becky was just part of the mission. But it was more than that. Damn this human feelings crap. Friends gave her choices she didn't want to make. Maybe she wasn't as evil as she pretended to be. She should just abandon Becky to her fate. What kind of evil overlord risks herself for so-called friends? Run. Flee. Turn tail.

No. Carly got Becky into this mess, she'd get her out. Being evil didn't mean being a coward, fearing every knock on the door. She could overthrow governments without being a dick about it. She snuck back through the halls, alert for anything, past pictures of former governors, of the state's sports teams, replicas of famous bills. Yes, this house would fall, but not today. Right now was about getting Becky out of here.

A noise, ahead. Carly crept along the wall, head down. All she had on her were a few plastic vials with various agents and a smoke bomb. She reached into a hidden pocket in her dress, grabbed the bomb, and flicked the fuse. She tossed it into an empty room and pulled a fire alarm. Red and white lights flickered in the corners along with a sharp tone. Shouts echoed through the wood-accented corridors.

Carly ducked into another room while a tide of people hurried past, avoiding the smoke that curled along the ceiling. Once past, she crept along, listening for any clue. She texted "where ru" to Becky. No response. She tried dialing. No answer. They must have her. Carly entered a code and tossed her phone into a trash bin where it would dissolve in seconds, leaving nothing but electronic goo. Outside the room, she pattered down the hall, listening for anything, ducking away when people ran past.

Carly so wanted to run for it as well. No one would fault her. In fact, she would be congratulated. But no. Becky.

Down the next hall, a door opened. A head stuck out. "Help me," cried Becky, and the head disappeared back into the room.

Carly charged. She pulled open the door and jumped in.

Six guns faced her, ready to carve holes in her head. Her stomach collapsed. By the looks of them, black emblems on black uniforms, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents held the guns. Carly spun around. Another gun faced her.

"Sit down, Carly." Becky motioned with her gun to a chair. Carly stared at her opponent's face, the fun Becky gone. This one was serious, and looked years older. Carly glanced at all the weapons trained on. Yes, she could fight, die for the Cause. But how could Becky betray her like this? It was a coup of evil, admirable in someone she'd never guess capable of such a wicked betrayal.

Carly sat, if only to give herself time to think, to slow her heart that threatened to pound out of her chest. An agent slapped cuffs on her wrists behind her back. Curses. Curse curse curse curse curses! How could she have been so stupid, trusting Becky? The fraud.

A woman had been sitting in the back corner at a desk, studying a laptop. "Well. Some party. We were here for a completely different matter, and we stumble into you."

Carly stared down at the swirling patterns in the carpet, then back at the woman. She was pretty, late 20's, auburn hair. Not so tough-looking. No weapon. But she had command of the room. The woman stepped out behind the desk. "Hello. My name's Agent Skye. Rebecca here has been filling us in. Apparently, you have a proficiency with computers and hacking, and a disregard for rules. And then there's this." Skye put a picture of the hole in the bookcase on the wall screen. Looked like a wrecking ball had been through. "You were shoved through a wall and barely got scratched. Unusual, I'd say."

Carly stared at Becky, black hate filling her soul. So Becky was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent? Since when? Was that their plan all along, to expose Carly? Carly had risked her life for her enemy?

The woman agent sat on the edge of the table. "The question we have here is whether you will be an asset or a liability for us. It all depends on how you answer my questions."

Carly's throat filled with gasps, tears cluttered her eyes. Crying? "I…I don't know what anyone's talking about. Why do you all have guns? I haven't done anything."

"It's clear to us that you're involved. With who or what we're not sure."

"_I'm_ sure," said Becky, but Skye waved her to silence.

Carly sniffled, not really an act. Damn right she was scared. Yeah, she'd trained, but all that had been fun. This was serious. Those men had guns. Super strength or not, a well-placed shot would kill her. She wasn't Wolverine. "Becky, what is going on? Why do you have a gun? Why can't I go home?" She rattled her handcuffs for emphasis. She wondered if she could snap them. Never had tried. Had a handcuff pick somewhere in her dress.

The woman stood. "I need to go talk to Lance Conrad for a bit. When I get back, you'd better be ready to talk with us."

Before Skye reached the door, it swung open, and the governor strode in. He took one look at Carly, and slammed a fist across her face like a sledgehammer. Carly fell on the floor, the coppery taste of blood filling her mouth coupled with the pain of a dental visit gone wrong.

"How dare you trigger my son?" screamed the man, hovering over Carly.

Carly huddled on the carpet, hands cuffed behind her, stunned, little gasps clutching her throat. Crashing through the wall had been nothing compared to the hammer that almost dislodged her jaw. What was that guy on?

"Get him the hell out of here," yelled Agent Skye. "Now!" Guards grabbed the raging man and shoved him out the door shouting and screaming about how he'd kill Carly.

A hand touched Carly's back. Becky. Concern in her eyes, gun tucked away.

Carly spoke through broken lips. "Please, Becky, help me. I just want to go home."

Skye knelt next to Becky.

"See? Blood." said Carly, red liquid seeping from her mouth and dripping on the carpet.

Skye motioned to the guards who righted Carly back up on her chair.

"Tell me what happened then."

"Lance never touched me. Yeah, I'd heard about the Elephant guy on some website, wanted to see for myself. Sure, I messed with him, made him mad. Figured he'd confess it was all made up to make himself look big. Everyone's a superhero nowadays, right? Then he busted through a wall and I crawled after him, tried to calm him. He was confused, thought he had hurt me. But do I look like I'm some superhero?" The tears kept coming. Some master agent. Her jaw throbbed. Blood trickled onto her chin.

Becky turned to the woman. "Skye, let me get her cleaned up while you talk to Lance. I'll watch her. Just make sure that jerk doesn't get back in here."

Skye nodded. "Okay. But we'll need a full debriefing. I want to know exactly what happened in that room."

Becky nodded. Skye left, leaving the two of them alone.


	8. Chapter 8-Carly

**A/N**: The final chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Becky grabbed a med kit and some ice and helped with the bustled lip, cleaning and daubing.

"Please, Becky, you have to—

"Oh, stuff it, Carly. I know who you and your mother work for. I know who you are. I know about your special training camp, I know you have extra-human powers. Let's cut the tear-jerky crap already."

Carly sucked down her next sob and pulled her face away from Becky's touch. "Fine. Maybe I'm everything you say. So what? What are you going to charge me with? I'm the one who got thrown through a wall. I'm the one who should press charges."

Becky smiled and shook her head. "If it were only that simple. You don't know anything about this game, do you? You're so sad, Carly. A waste. Let me tell you what's going to happen. You now work for us. You will be a mole in your organization. You will tell us everything you find out. You will be our secret weapon."

Carly laughed. "Seriously? You think _you_ could be a mole in S.H.I.E.L.D.? I'd rather you just lock me away. We don't turn on our own. We've worked too hard, sacrificed too much. You take me away, two more will take my place. What makes you think you can do this to me?" Carly yanked on her cuffs but they were firm.

Becky walked over to the wall monitor and punched some icons on her iPad. "Because of this."

The screen came to life. It was a picture of a man in a cell, cold, unshaven, thin. Shivers struck Carly's back, and her gut clenched.

"Dad?" No, it couldn't be. It had to be a trick. Dad was dead. But damn if it looked like him, except with sad, tired eyes and a hunch in his back.

Becky turned back to Carly, her face stern. "We have your father. Do what we want, and he doesn't get hurt. Disobey, and we'll make his stay in our holding facility a nightmare. We always need subjects for experiments. What do you say?"

Carly swallowed. Her lip throbbed. Her heart ached. Dad was alive, and a prisoner. "I want to see him. In person. Get me to see him, and I'll do whatever you want."

"That's not an option, and I'd say that right now, you're not in a position to bargain."

"My dad or nothing."

Becky tapped her ear. Apparently there were eyes on the room, monitoring. Classic move. Carly was beginning to wonder if she even had what it took to be an agent. So far, it was pretty much all fail, not to mention that her best friend turned out to be the enemy.

"We'll see. First, you'll do some missions for us. Prove your worth, and we'll see about getting you in."

Negotiations? Cool. They must think she has something important. It wasn't the end of the world, being a mole, and if she could find her father—

The room shook with an explosion, somewhere in the mansion. Becky whipped out her gun and touched her ear.

"Stay there—"

Carly had already jumped up and slammed a shoulder into Becky, sending the gun flying and flipping Becky over the table. Carly scooted her hands under her legs and to the front, shoved them into her dress near her waist, and found the pick while Becky struggled to get back to her feet. A quick pick at the lock and the manacles fell off. Carly dove for the gun, just beating Becky. She rolled back to her feet, gun trained on her former best friend.

Every instinct screamed for her to shoot, to blaze a trail of death during her escape, but Becky held the one card Carly couldn't beat—her father's whereabouts.

The door blasted open. In burst Larry, the long-haired gay Marine candidate. He held a gun. He aimed it at Becky. "Come on."

Carly wasn't sure who he was talking to.

He glanced at Carly. "Hail Hydra."

They slipped out of the room and sprinted down the smoky halls, leaving Becky behind.

"You okay?" he asked as they ran.

"Yeah." Carly looked at Larry with newfound admiration. He must have been her shadow all night, a backup in case things went south. "You really a Marine candidate?"

"Gonna be my cover. Nice pitch you gave me. You're a real asset to the Cause."

The compliment punched her. She was a traitor. Or soon would be, once Becky set her hooks into her. At least it would be on Carly's terms now. She'd have to control the situation. Becky had better watch her back.

Larry led her to car that sped away as soon as she entered.

She'd been exposed. Compromised. Now she had to play both sides, and neither side would trust her again.

Oh, the life of a Hydra agent.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading this. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! :)

_Carly, Teen Hydra Agent_ returns in _Carly and the Winter Soldier _( s/10347285/1/Carly-and-the-Winter-Soldier)

Your follows and reviews helped that happen.

In the next story, Carly discovers her Secret Power, except it's not what she thinks it is at first. Caught between the demands of Hydra and the need to find her father, Carly plays a deadly game. She's going to have to choose how to use her new power, for good or for evil. But which side does she actually stand on? And how does one become an Evil Villainess when you actually care about people?


End file.
